


Love in a Locket Thrown From the Harbor

by minimalistdreamer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Sea, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalistdreamer/pseuds/minimalistdreamer
Summary: The sea was her only love, as her love was on it.Based on the song: Brandy (You're a fine girl)





	1. Chapter One

XX

The night was young and seemed cool as Annabeth looked out the tiny windows of the pub she worked at. She was scrubbing tables, bent over to clean the beer stains and trying to ignore the old men staring at her. She was in her uncomfortable uniform that comes with a tight corset, a long skirt, and it 'pushes up the goods,' as her boss says it. Apparently it causes men to buy more, thinking they might be able to take her home at the end of the night. She stood up to wipe her brow at stretch her back. Thankfully, when she bent back over, she noticed the men have gotten distracted. With what, she couldn't care less. She blew a frizzy strand of hair away from her eye, trying to concentrate on the table. Her boss would bitch if it wasn't clean enough. Why, she didn't know. It would be filthy by the end of the night. But she ignored her silent complaints and focused on scrubbing the wooden table.

The sky has darken and the pub was now filled. Her and another girl, Piper, were working on serving the sailors and townsmen. Hazel wouldn't get on for another hour. She has a later shift. She grabbed a tray filled with beer and wine to bring to a table filled with overweight men. Their beady eyes followed her, whistling and shooting out compliments. She set down the tray, put the drinks on the table, and left without a word. Annabeth learned how to ignore them. After years at the pub, she knew not to engage. That causes problems, and problems cause chaos. She can't have chaos. Her hand went out to touch her locket resting around her neck, thinking - No. She cannot get distracted. She needs to work. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Piper chatting with a blond sailor while serving drinks. He was following her, talking about who knows what. She was shooting him smiles and flirty expressions. Annabeth shook her head, ah young love. Piper was only a few years younger than her, but did not know the pain of love - especially love to a sailor. Annabeth turned away from them, taking her tray to the next table.

When her shift ended, Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She waved goodbye to Hazel and Piper before heading out the doors. The scent of the see hit her like a wall as soon as she stepped outside. Seagulls flew above and ships were in the distance. She began her silent walk home, closing her eyes and breathing. Just breathing. The sea always made her calm enough not to scream in frustration or angry. She passed by the library, aching to go in and borrowing a book. They had a great collection on everything. She learned her second language from it. Greek. Though it may it may be old, as the books were crumbling already. Though it was closed, and the man who works on the weekends is extremely sexist. She has to go when Chiron is working. He gives her old books the library doesn't lent out anymore. No matter, the night is late and she was tired. She will just have a cup of tea and go right to bed. Her dreams were always better than her reality.

She stopped, looking out to the sea, her eyes misty. Her hand clutched the locket so hard one might fear the chain will break. It was shaped like an owl, silver as the stars. It was the nicest thing she owned. If she concentrated hard enough, she could see his ship in the distance, coming back for her. Her gaze snapped back to the present, and she wiped her eyes and continued her silent walk home.

XX

_"Percy! Stop it!" Annabeth shrieked, her eyes brimming with tears. Percy just shook her head and tickled her sides harder._

_"Not until you say it," his voice was calm, but Annabeth knew he wore a smile. She wished she could be able to turn around so she could see his crinkling eyes. They were on the cobblestone road next to the pier. Percy ambushed her on the way home from work, coming up behind her and tickling her. It was late and dark but the moon and stars gave them all the light they needed. Percy turned her around to face him, hands leaving her sides. She feels significantly colder. His eyes light up with an idea and he holds his hand out, as if asking for a dance._

_"May I accompany you home madam?" He gave an extravagant bow, arm sweeping out behind him. She smiled at him but said nothing, just taking his hand. Percy understood she wasn't as silly as him and didn't care. He dragged her down the road, probably waking up the people who lived along it with their laughter. When they finally reached her apartment complex, Percy pressed a finger to his lips, creating a shushing noise. Annabeth opened the door, creeping past the apartments until they reached her own._

_As she turned around to open the door, Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth. Kissing her neck, causing her to giggle. When the key turned, and she opened the door, Percy leaned her so hard she stumbled into the apartment. He laughed and twirled her around, burying his head in his neck. His warm breath tickled her but she said nothing and pressed his head into his hair. Breathing in the sea scent that clung to him like a second skin. They stopped twirling, just standing in the middle of the living room. He stood tall and backed away, hand never leaving hers. He twirled her around again, only slow. Her skirt billowing out around her. He pulled her to him, putting his hand on her upper back. They just swayed together. Laughing at what the other said. Both filled with warmth and love, lighting up the whole room._

XX

Annabeth opened the door to her silent apartment. She changed as quickly as possible, exhaling as she took of the corset. She hung it up in her closet, thankful not to have to wear it until Monday night. She changed into more comfortable clothing, a tunic and some soft pants. Her eyes felt heavy and she resisted the urge to yawn. Too tired to brush her hair or her teeth, she feel on her bed, instantly falling asleep.

Annabeth woke up with her mouth tasting like shit. The sun was blinding, coming through her window. She squinted at it, trying to determine what time it was. It was probably the middle of the morning. Pleased with actually getting up on time that day, she got up to make herself some tea before dressing and heading out to the market. Wearing pants preferably. Skirts make it hard for her to move. She was ready and out the door by late morning.

XX

_Annabeth woke up to an arm pulling her tighter into its embrace. Percy's warm breath prickled the back of her neck. She gave a small smile before curling back up and sleeping for maybe..the rest of the day. Market be screwed. However, only a few moments later, Percy stirred. He groaned, sending shivers down her spine. She turned over, facing him. She combed her fingers through his hair, waiting for him to wake. But its okay if he didn't. Percy looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. His soft hair fell across his forehead and his sharp expressions fell into something more..kind. It wasn't that Percy wasn't kind, but his expressions were always so sharp, so calculating. Now he was open, he was showing he had nothing to hide. To have him share that with Annabeth made her feel all warm inside._

_He slowly opened his eyes, his sea green eyes are filled with warmth and light. Annabeth thinks she could drown in them. Percy saw her, and a smile slowly grew across his face. Hers grew to match._

_"Hey sleepy head," she whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere. He closed his eyes again, feigning being asleep._

_"I don't get a kiss to awake me?" He mumbled, puckering his lips. Annabeth pressed her finger against his lips,_

_"Shh..Don't ruin this.." She closed her eyes, melting into the mattress. Percy groaned, sitting up. She peeked, watching him stretch. The sun looks high in the sky through the window and she felt well rested. Percy turned to face her, eyes twinkling. He grabbed her hand, pulling her up despite her groaning. He wrapped her up in his arms, peppering kisses around her face._

_"Well you get kisses to wake up." She laughed, grabbing his face in her hands. She smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him on the nose. He sputtered, staring at her with wide eyes. She grinned before getting up and stretching, sending a wink at his red face. She turned back around, heading to the kitchen to make some tea before going to the market. Percy got up after her, leaning against the wall, watching her heat the water. A few minutes later, she handed him a cup and they drank in comfortable silence._

_When they finally left the apartment, it was in the afternoon, giggling all the way._

XX


	2. Chapter Two

 

XX

Annabeth exited the apartment building, walking alongside the shops and homes next to the water. The water was rough and something churned underneath its waves. She watched for a moment, admiring the way it moved, before turning and walking towards the market. Her hair was not down, so the wind didn't blow it into her face like the way it did to the other girls in the marketplace.

She walked around, searching for food and supplies for the week. Soon, her basket was filled with items, though not fish. Never fish. She entered some shops, looking for clothing suitable for the upcoming winter. It got cold there, the skies always dark and the wind always harsh. The most important thing though, is a new coat for when she is forced to walk home at night. Her uniform at the pub is not very warm, and her boss does not allow changing in the back room for whatever reason he had. Once a coat was paid for and put in her basket with the rest of her items, she left the shop and walked around for a little bit, enjoying the sun on her face. She walked past a flower shop, noticing a large basket filled with dying cherry-red roses. Their beautiful petals wilting.

XX

_Percy snatched up a flower while they were passing a flower shop, hiding it behind his back. Percy slowed Annabeth down, slightly tugging at her arm. She turned to him, eyebrows raised. He gave her a crooked grin, holding out a red rose. She shook her head, attempting to stop the smile from forming. It didn't work. His grin got wider at her reaction but diminished when he saw that she was putting it in her basket. His face could be compared to a child who said they couldn't have a treat. His mouth forming an 'O.'_

_"What are you doing?!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him,_

 

_"Putting it in my basket.." Percy rolled his eyes teasingly, before taking it out and holding it between his teeth. He gestured for her to turn her back to him. He then busied himself with putting her hair up into a nice bun, finishing it off with the rose._

 

_"Ta-da!" He cried, gesturing to her hair. Annabeth fiddled with her hair a little bit, making sure its secure, before shrugging._

 

_"Its okay." Percy stepped back, putting his hand to his chest._

 

_"You wound me madam!" He yelled, fake crying. She laughed, careful not to throw her head back as not to ruin the bun._

 

_"Its wonderful, thank you." She grabbed his face and brought it down to hers, even though it was only an inch, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Let's get going." Percy nodded, a little dazed. Annabeth tugged his hand, making him follow her._

XX

Annabeth played with her bun, making sure it doesn't fall. There is nothing worse than curly hair on a windy day. She sat near the pier, watching the sea. A ship was docked at the harbor and she could see men carry shipments onto the docks. A tiny piece of her heart jumped with hope. But she dismissed it. She simply sat and watched the glory of the sea.

It was not long until the sun began to set and she had to leave. Annabeth stood up, dusted off her pants, and turned away from the pier. She took the long way home, watching the lights in homes go out, as families went to bed. The road was silent, her only creating a tiny noise with each step against the cobblestone. She stopped for a moment, and looked up to the stars. The Huntress appeared, her favorite. Annabeth smiled to the stars. Thinking of all the silly stories that were made up for it. Though the moon was rising and she had to return home. 

She began to walk again, past all the shops and homes but one. She stopped right in front of it. One could tell everything there was very expensive. Nothing Annabeth could ever afford. Though only one thing caught her attention. It was a locket, laying on a pillow of velvet. Her hand moved to her own locket. Hers was an owl. The one in the window was a heart. Though they are both attached to a twisted silver chain. She opened up her locket to reveal what was inside. A piece of coral with the side inscribed,

_Percy Jackson_

XX

_"I want to give you something." Annabeth looked up from her book, sipping at her lemon tea. Percy was sitting across from her. However, he was fiddling with something, and looked very anxious. Annabeth instantly got concerned._

_"Sure, what is it?" She closed her book completely and set down her tea, going over to Percy and sitting next to him. Percy's knee was bouncing and his eyes were filled with something she couldn't read. Percy didn't say anything, instead, he opened his palm. There laid a silver owl attached to a twisted silver chain. It was beautiful. Annabeth took it in her hands. Eyes brimming with unshed tears._

_"I love it." Her voice was quiet. The anxiety that was evident in Percy's expression melted away. It melted into something hopeful, and Annabeth would do just about anything to keep it there._

 

_"Really?" His voice was small. Annabeth nodded and held it up,_

_"Can you help me put it on?" He nodded, eyes sparkling. She turned her back to him, moving her hair out of the way. He carefully put the twisted silver chain around her neck. She held the owl between two fingers, admiring it. When Percy finished, she turned around and kissed him on the check, pulling back with shining eyes. Percy grinned at her before melting back down into his usual self. Annabeth went up to get her book and tea before returning and curling up into the nook of his arm. They spent the rest of the night like that._

XX

Annabeth closed the locket, wiping away forming tears. She hasn't cried since he left, almost three months ago, and she wasn't going to start now. Annabeth shoved the locket down her tunic, not able to look at it, and began her walk home. It seemed quieter than before she stopped, the stars not as friendly. The street seemed to be closing in on her. She began to run, flashing back to her nights with Percy. That only motivated to get home quicker, not wanting to be out in the open where so many memories clung. 

The nook between two little stores, when Annabeth beat up a drunk man for trying to feel her up and Percy helped her hide from the man's friends. 

The cafe with little tables outside, Percy took her there before work. Winking at her and saying how she better not find a better sailor. 

The docks, where she first saw his blue-sailed ship pull into. Percy unloading in his sailor's uniform. 

Even the pub, where he met her. He was kind and sweet, not drinking anything. He only came there because he was hungry. He was ordered the weirdest combination. A flatbread with tomato sauce and cheese baked. The cook looked at her strangely but made it. He waited for her shift to end so he could talk to her. Annabeth finally made it to her apartment, tossing down her basket filled with olives, lemons and such. But not fish. Never fish.

XX

_Percy gave an extravagant gasp, seeing her unloading fish onto her counter. It was a large tuna, big enough for two. She looked at him, confused._

_"What's wrong?" Percy's eyes bounced from Annabeth, to the fish, and back again._

 

_"Fish? You got fish?" Her eyebrows furrowed, not seeing the problem._

 

_"You're a sailor, I thought you loved fish." He sighed, exasperated._

 

_"I do love fish. I love them so much I don't eat them!" He said, before making puppy-dog eyes at her._   
  


 

_"Please don't eat the little fish." He pleaded. Annabeth sighed._

 

_"But I already bought it." Percy fished out some coins and threw them on the table, before grabbing the fish and throwing it out the window. A large 'splat' could be heard. Annabeth rolled her eyes but pocketed the money and started making dinner._

 

_"Fine. I'll never eat fish." Percy smiled at her and pulled her towards him._   
  


_"Thank you.." He mumbled into her hair. Annabeth smiled against his chest._

_XX_


	3. Chapter Three

  
XX

Annabeth laid on her bed, too tired to stay awake, too restless to fall asleep. She laid her, staring at the ceiling. When he left, he made her promise she would move on. That he loved her too much to have her wait for a time that may never come.

Percy never knew Annabeth before. He never knew the quiet solitude that was her life. How her life was a dull routine. Annabeth never realized it either. It wasn't until he left. Left on the ship with blue sails the same way he came. Loading up the treasures that her town had to offer the same way he did with so many other towns. Perhaps he moved on. That he's living in a far away place with a wife. Perhaps he left not because he had to, but because he wanted. Was Annabeth an escape? A fling? Annabeth could imagine him laughing with another girl as pretty as Piper or Hazel. Maybe she has curly red hair, or straight black hair.

Annabeth groaned, refusing to think of that anymore. She rolled over and attempted to fall asleep for a few fitful minutes. She groaned again before opening her eyes and noticing the sun rising through the window. She was too tired to care anymore. Annabeth got up and dressed, just wanting a breath of fresh air. Her apartment was too tight and stuffy. Too quiet. She left with a slam of the door.

XX

_Percy kissed away her tears. It was too sad to see him go. One might think the day was perfect, the sky was blue and the sun was shining. But it seemed cold and bleak to Annabeth. She hated being weak. She wanted to be the badass cold woman to everyone but Percy. But here she was, openly crying at the docks. Percy held her face in his hands, smelling like the sea. At the moment, Annabeth hates the sea._

_He gave a sad smile,_

_"I love you," he whispered. One lone tear ran down his face. She kissed that away. She gulped, trying to get enough air._

_"I love you too," she said, her voice quiet. She loved affection, receiving and giving, but not in the open. Not where anyone could see them. Percy kissed her forehead, understanding. Annabeth clung to his hair, trying to burn the touch of him, the feel of him, the smell of him into her mind. Who knows when she'd see him again?_

_They touched foreheads, looking into each others eyes._

_"I don't want you waiting for me." Percy told her, his voice weak, "I cannot be out there knowing you are waiting for me. When I don't know if I'll return." Annabeth understands what he meant. Percy's dad was lost at sea. Percy doesn't want Annabeth to go to what Percy's mother did._

_"Promise me." Percy said, his voice wobbling. Annabeth nodded before pulling him into one last, searing kiss. Then she let him go._

XX

Annabeth stood on the docks, staring at the rising sun. The sunrise created beautiful colors, streaming across the sky. The water was calm, it was calm and quiet. Quiet and calm was usually something Annabeth hated. Though now, staring out at the sea she was as calm as could be. It should be ironic that she is only peaceful watching the thing that caused all her pain. 

Though slowly in the distance, a ship with blue sails appeared in the horizon.


End file.
